


Генерал Хартс

by Kursnic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Resistance Member Rae Sloan, Smut, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Когда кто-то занимается сексом НЕ со своим соулмейтом, то на теле соулмейта появляется метка, и так каждый раз.У Армитиджа Хакса крайне любвеобильный соулмейт.АУ! Хакс начал работать на сопротивление гораздо раньше, чем в каноне; Слоан вернулась из неизвестных регионов и отбила его у Первого Приказа. Сноук был убит раньше, Палпатин нашелся раньше, да и вообще все не так.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 26





	Генерал Хартс

Армитидж тяжело смотрел в зеркало, отражение отвечало ему мрачным взглядом из-под влажных насупленных бровей. Краем глаза он заметил, как рядом появилась Роуз Тико. Она принялась умываться, мурлыкая себе под нос.

— Еще одна метка?

Роуз обладала удивительной способностью задавать неприятные вопросы, не вызывая раздражения. Возможно, дело было в ее безобидном виде и участливом взгляде. Или в том, что она больше не пыталась откусить Армитиджу пальцы.

— Две.

— Ого! Времени зря не теряет, да?

От ее преувеличенно бодрого тона захотелось скривиться.

— Одну я вижу, на носу… А вторая где?

— На животе. Я так с ног до головы ими покроюсь.

— Дать тебе консилер? Мой тональник кончился, но можно попросить у Маргаретт.

Армитидж покачал головой.

— Не надо. Косметикой, как и средствами личной гигиены, должен пользоваться только владелец, потому что…

— Зануда.

— Это базовые правила, не стоит ими пренебрегать.

— Ты прав. Но зануда.

Она улыбнулась, мелькнули ямочки на щеках. У Роуз Тико отметок не было, хотя при первой их встрече Армитидж точно видел белую звездочку на скуле. Следовало ожидать, что они с FN-21- Финном сойдутся за эти два года. Больше удивляло то, что Финн умудрился вступить в сексуальный контакт до встречи с Роуз. Если бы Хакс по-прежнему курировал программу подготовки штурмовиков, он бы серьезно пересмотрел параграфы, регулирующие внутренние взаимодействия… Если бы он по-прежнему служил Первому Приказу.

— Доброе утро! Как провели ночь? Роуз, чудесно выглядишь! Хагз, у тебя что, аллергия?

А вот и главный минус пребывания в рядах Сопротивления: не отвратительная еда, не старая техника, не отсутствие четкого распорядка дня и даже не скудное финансирование… Лучший пилот, мужчина с обложки, По криффов Дэмерон!

Армитидж демонстративно выкрутил кран и наклонился над раковиной, плеская себе в лицо ледяной водой. К несчастью, Дэмерон не понимал его намеков. Не хотел понимать, если точнее. Он закинул на плечо Армитиджа тяжелую теплую руку и наклонился, обдавая ухо горячим дыханием:

— Хочешь, расскажу, как я провел ночь, а?

— Нет.

— Только одно слово: близ-няш-ки!

Он подмигнул мрачно обернувшемуся Армитиджу так, будто они лучшие друзья, которые делят совместную тайну, похлопал по спине и умчался в раздевалку, едва не подпрыгивая от радости.

Роуз покачала головой:

— Сочувствую его соулмейту.

Армитидж смахнул каплю воды с носа, посмотрел на свое усыпанное мелкими рыжеватыми сердечками лицо и кивнул:

— Я тоже.

* * *

Слоан ждала его у седьмого ангара, где томилась несчастная «Стрела» — прототип истребителя, собранного из чего попало, над которым Хакс работал, когда его участие не требовалось нигде больше. Стоило разглядеть озабоченность на смуглом лице, как стало понятно: сегодня ему до «Стрелы» не добраться.

— Гранд-адмирал.

Слоан только отмахнулась:

— Перестань! Здесь я командор.

Она вскинула голову. Армитидж никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что теперь был выше нее. Гранд-адмирал всегда казалась ему колоссальной и могущественной фигурой, возвышающейся над его головой. Теперь же он смотрел сверху вниз и даже иногда наклонялся, чтобы расслышать особенно тихие фразы.

— Мне стоит спрашивать про…

— Ничего особенного. Просто метки родственной души.

— Довольно резкая перемена. И смелое решение.

Очень не хотелось разочаровывать ее и говорить, что никакой смелости в его действиях нет, только дефицит косметических средств на новой базе Сопротивления и отвратительно жаркий климат, из-за чего пудру, которой он привык скрывать любвеобильность своего соулмейта, разъедало потом.

— Я просто не придаю больше значения таким мелочам.

— Ты лжешь как дышишь, мальчик.

— Это и сделало меня хорошим шпионом, разве нет?

Слоан хохотнула и хлопнула его по спине.

— Мне нравится твой настрой, мальчик! Готов поработать на благо галактики?

Они никогда не говорили, что работают на Сопротивление или Республику. Глупо было полагать, что одна сторона чем-то лучше другой.

— Разве у меня есть выбор?

— Не притворяйся, — она проницательно прищурила теплые карие глаза, — что тебе безразлично, кто одержит победу. Я знаю, каким амбициозным ты можешь быть. Подумать только, генерал!

Это правда. Армитидж мог бы сейчас вести Первый Порядок к победе, если бы не обстоятельства.

— Больше нет.

Годы работы, тысячи бессонных ночей, десятки тысяч часов, проведенных над разработками и чертежами — и ради чего? Красивого фейерверка в неизведанных регионах, свет которого достигнет центра галактики через несколько лет?

У модуля командования дежурили двое, оба из бывших штурмовиков. Завидев Армитиджа, они привычно вытянулись по струнке.

— Все собрались, гене-, сэр! Мэм!

Армитидж проигнорировал приветствие и, откинув полог, вошел. За столом командования пустовали только два места: кресло по левую руку от Леи Органы предназначалось Слоан, а колченогий табурет, по которому приглашающе похлопывал По, очевидно, был припасен для него.

— Эй, Хагз, а у тебя очень странная аллергия, — заметил По, — Впервые вижу чтобы кого-то обсыпало сердечками!

Армитидж стоически игнорировал Дэмерона до конца совещания, как и косые взгляды, полные стыдливого любопытства. Крифф побери, если бы он знал, что так случится, ни за что бы не согласился саботировать испытания Старкиллера. Снес бы эту планету вместе со всей системой Хосниан.

* * *

Летный комбинезон пропал безвозвратно. Не то чтобы Армитиджу нравилась униформа отталкивающе оранжевого цвета, но эта хотя бы пришлась ему по размеру. На высокий рост и узкие плечи попробуй еще найди подходящий размер, чтобы сидел хорошо и не болтался на нем как знамя на флагштоке.

С недовольным вздохом Армитидж выпутался из огарков комбинезона и стянул прокопченную майку, оставшись в одном белье.

Откуда ни возьмись, появился Дэмерон, прислонился к шкафчику и ослепительно осклабился:

— Итак, Хартс, каков счет?

— Я подбил пять кораблей и еще двое капитулировали…

Дэмерон отмахнулся.

— Я не про то. Ты снайпер, всем дал жару, да, но… Как на счет личного счета?

Он ткнул пальцем в особенно крупное сердечко над маленьким розовым соском. Сосок тут же затвердел, Армитидж отпрянул.

— Не твое дело.

Он демонстративно отвернулся и принялся аккуратно складывать грязную майку: затея заведомо бесполезная, ее осталось только выбросить. Но снимать трусы под томным взором Дэмерона не хотелось.

— Думаю, три.

— Что?!

— Ты довольно зажатый парень, но уж три раза до своих… кстати, сколько тебе? Двадцать восемь? Тридцать?

— Тридцать пять!

— Тогда четыре.

Армитидж почувствовал как уши начинают гореть.

— Бессмысленно с тобой разговаривать.

— Что, неужели ни одного? Да ладно! У вас там, в Первом Порядке что, обязательный целибат в уставе прописан? Или это ты такой особенный, Хартс?

Грязная футболка все же пригодилась: она чудесно впечаталась в довольное лицо Дэмерона, прикрывая отступление Армитиджа к душевым.

* * *

Первый Приказ никогда не праздновал победы. Любое отклонение от распорядка дня не одобрялось. Огромные крейсеры, настоящие замкнутые системы четко работающих людей, дроидов и механизмов, связанные строго регламентированным расписанием смен и циклов, не позволяли себе расслабиться ни на день. даже час промедления мог стоить системе огромных убытков.

Сейчас, сидя на крыле своего истребителя и держа в руках флягу с подогретым вином, Армитидж понимал, насколько хрупкой была нерушимая система. Он сам месяцами подтачивал ее изнутри, так что хватило единственного ощутимого толчка, чтобы она рухнула и наступление трети флота Палпатина захлебнулось.

— Что грустишь? — Роуз толкнула его в бок и протянула руку за флягой.

«Задумался о том, что бы со мной было, будь я на «Финализаторе» во время боя.»

— Задумался о том, с кем Финн успел сойтись до того как встретил тебя.

Будь ему десять и услышь это Слоан, влепила бы ему щелбан. Глупый маленький Арми опять отталкивает от себя людей.

Но Слоан стояла у огромного костра, положив ладонь на плечо осунувшейся Леи, а Армитиджу сегодня исполнялось тридцать шесть.

— А ты не слышал? — удивительно, но Роуз не обиделась. — Они с По встречались.

Глоток сладкого вина попал не в то горло и Армитидж закашлялся.

— Вст-встречались?!

Роуз кивнула, кончики ее волос, торчащие в стороны, пружинисто покачнулись.

— Ну да! По даже думал, что они соулмейты, пока не переспали. Бедняжка По, ни одной метки…

Армитидж задохнулся от возмущения. Вино развязало ему язык и сдерживаться стало невозможно.

— Он-то бедняжка?! Да он же!.. просто!.. с каждым, кто согласен! Отвратительно! Подобная распущенность недопустима!

— Вот, значит, как.

Дэмерон вынырнул из-за его спины неожиданно, как корабль пиратов из гиперпространства.

— Считаешь меня повстанческой швалью?

Он закинул ногу на бортик и ловко подтянулся, оказавшись совсем рядом. В левой руке у него была пузатая бутылка, в правой — объемный сверток, обклеенный исписанной чертежной бумагой и кое-как перетянутый обрезками страховочных ремней, повязанных в асимметричный бант.

— Ты так легко осуждаешь меня, о непогрешимый девственник! Но ответь на один вопрос: а твой соулмейт вообще знает, что ты существуешь? Может, где-то там есть человек, который уже много лет задается вопросом: а не один ли он? Может, он смотрится в зеркало и надеется найти проклятую отметину просто чтобы знать, что где-то его ждешь ты?

Армитидж уставился на него, пронзенный внезапной мыслью, которая никогда не приходила ему в голову: а что если бы у него не было этих меток? Если бы он не знал, что есть кто-то в огромной галактике, с кем связана его судьба? Если бы не думал о встречи с этим кем-то в самые темные времена? Что бы от него осталось? Каким бы монстром он мог стать?

Все тело бросило в озноб от одной только мысли. А в следующую секунду ему в живот врезался сверток. Неряшливый бант из ремней хлестнул по лицу.

— Поздравляю с повышением, ком-мандор Хакс.

И Дэмерон спрыгнул с края крыла. Спустя три секунды стойкого молчания снизу раздались приглушенные проклятья.

— Ух-х! — скривилась Роуз. — Зря это он. Тут метра три.

— Два сорок, — механически уточнил Армитидж.

Сверток жёг руки. На нем была подпись: «Хартсу и всем его сердечкам!»

Армитидж погладил неровно обрезанный край страховочного ремня.

— Я не… Никогда не думал об этом так. Он прав.

Роуз похлопала его по плечу:

— Он отходчивый. Вот увидишь, уже пару дней снова начнет за тобой бегать. Если не переломал себе ноги, конечно.

* * *

Как на зло, через пару дней активизировались Первый и Последний приказ. Объединенные силы бывшей Империи двинулись на Хонсиан Прайм, видимо, решив завершить то, что не удалось «Старкиллеру». Армитидж почти не спал — не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. Его люди — конечно же, все бывшие штурмовики, кто бы еще согласился служить под его началом? — работали четко и слажено, но истребителей все равно становилось все меньше.

Когда в бой, наконец, вступил «Затмение» (которое сопротивленцы упорно именовали «Восходом»), для Армитиджа наступила небольшая передышка. Он скинул скорость, потом вовсе отключил двигатели и осторожно поплыл к «Разорителю».

* * *

— Если так пойдет, вернешь себе генеральский чин, мальчик!

Слоан улыбалась широко и радостно, от уголков глаз к вискам бежали морщинки, которые придавали ее лицу материнскую мягкость. Армитидж не удержался и порывисто обнял ее. Подумал, что, должно быть, смешно выглядел, согнувшись, но ему вдруг стало безразлично.

— Спасибо!

Под редкие хлопки Армитидж выпрямился, пригляделся к толпе и, бережно сжимая в ладони медаль, вышел к краю помоста. Он должен был что-то сказать, произнести речь, но горло сжималось при воспоминании о том, как орудия «Разорителя» расстреливали его эскадрилью. Никогда еще Армитидж Хакс, генерал, не знавший поражений, не чувствовал столько горечи от победы.

Он воздел кулак с медалью к пасмурному небу и сошел со сцены.

* * *

Дэмерон нашелся в ангарах. Он стоял перед «Стрелой», изрядно потрепанной после Эксегола, и вглядывался в ее зеркальный бок.

— Я мог бы сделать твоему крестокрылу такое же покрытие.

Вздрогнув, Дэмерон обернулся.

— Хакс.

На его скуле багровела ссадина, карие глаза глядели холодно. Армитидж сжал медаль сильнее.

— Надо же, ты все-таки знаешь, как произносится моя фамилия.

Дэмерон направился к выходу, задев Армитиджа плечом. Тот вцепился в куртку, развернул к себе. Второй раз за сегодняшний день — впервые за много лет — Армитидж был так близок к кому-то по собственной воле.

Дэмерон смотрел снизу вверх и Армитидж почувствовал трепещущий жар в груди. Он уставился на губы: полные, удивительно красивые, и едва заставил себя вспомнить, что хотел сказать:

— Думаю, я должен извиниться перед тобой.

— Да?

— Я был несправедлив к тебе. Ты прав, даже больше, чем мне хотелось бы признавать. И я рад, что мой соулмейт такой… общительный, потому что, если бы он не напоминал о себе, я никогда бы не решился сделать то, что сделал. Странно, но он дал мне надежду.

Это было смешно: онемевший на сцене, сейчас Армитидж не мог перестать говорить. Ему хотелось сказать так много! О том, что назойливый оптимизм Дэмерона позволил ему завести друзей в Сопротивлении; о том, что подаренный им костюм прекрасно подошел, и даже идиотское сердечко с нагрудного кармана он не стал отпарывать; о том, что он так долго сторонился По из-за того что боялся что тот потеряет интерес, как только…

-…и в том, что ты ищешь свою родственную душу, нет ничего дурного.

— Он?

— Что?

— Ты сказал «он»? Так уверен, что твой соулмейт мужчина?

— Если это женщина, мы могли бы стать прекрасными друзьями. Как с Роуз. А пока…

— Пока?..

— Если ты согласишься, я бы хотел открыть счёт.

Дэмерон выразительно поднял брови.

— Это все очень мило, но…

Армитидж похолодел, готовый услышать отказ. Он ведь достаточно ясно дал понять, что хочет физической близости? Или стоило прямо сказать про коитус?

-…но ты слишком высокий. Если хочешь поцеловать меня, хоть нагнись немного.

Их первый поцелуй был неловким поначалу: столкнулись зубами, отпрянули, рассмеялись. Потом По притянул к себе за ворот и Армитидж почувствовал как его язык скользит во рту, и горячие импульсы, ярко-желтые вспышки перед закрытыми глазами, прошили все тело. Ему стало жарко, колени задрожали и он вцепился в По, прижался бедрами, ахнул.

Они едва добрались до заброшенного медицинского модуля. Снаружи быстро темнело, в окна со светом двух лун проникала пьянящая теплая ночь, напоенная ароматами цветущих папоротников.

Дэмерон выцеловывал каждое сердечко, пока Армитидж издавал совершенно неподобающие его чину и положению звуки.

— Они похожи на звездную карту, — вдруг прошептал По, замерев, чтобы Армитидж мог привыкнуть к нему. — Напоминает здешнее небо.

Он склонился, поцеловал бестыже и влажно, погладил бледную щеку — абсолютно белую в ярком лунном свете, — убрал отросшую прядь волос за ухо, и вдруг прикусил кожу на шее.

— Эй! — возмутился Армитидж.

— Хочу чтобы на тебе была и моя метка.

Разумеется, за вольность он был наказан подзатыльником и несколькими весьма чувствительными укусами. Этой ночью Армитидж понял, что в укусах есть своя прелесть. Видимо, не даром они с Роуз Тико так сдружились.

* * *

В зеркало смотреть было почему-то стыдно, он и не смотрел.

День после празднования победы был объявлен днем траура по погибшим, так что везде было пусто. Позавтракав, Армитидж направился в ангар, тщательно прислушиваясь к себе. Он чувствовал подозрительную легкость. При мысли о По в животе снова просыпались желтые искры, а уши начинало печь.

О соулмейте думалось с мрачным торжеством. А еще Армитидж поймал себя на желании укусить По еще раз, чтобы синяк не сходил долго-долго, чтобы все видели, что он его.

«Стрела» была припорошена белой пылью, которую за ночь нанесло со взлетной полосы. Кто-то забыл закрыть ворота в ангар, и теперь придется чистить зеркальные бока, способные пропускать сигналы почти любого спектра. Одна из лучших его разработок.

Армитидж не глядя сунул руки в перчатки, взял тряпку и приступил к делу, но, едва начав, замер, глядя на свое отражение. Отражение отвечало ему растерянным взглядом голубовато-зеленых глаз на чистом бледном лице без единой метки. Краем глаза Армитидж заметил как рядом появился По Дэмерон. Он улыбался.


End file.
